Stages of Life
by ravendream
Summary: [Oneshot written 2 years before posting] Sakura's in the hospitable after her fight with the Cloud Card. Tomoyo is convinced that Syaoran's presence can save her. But will he come?


Hiya peoples! Okay, first of all, to those of you who reviewed my other CCS fanfic (Tests of Faith) A new chapter will be up soon.  
  
Second, this fic is like, at least a year old, maybe two, I dunno. I just found it, hidden underneath my typewriter. Please review anyway. (just don't flame me, only flame if you've read my other, newer fics and still think I'll a bad writer.) On with the ancient fic!!  
  
IF ONLY SHE KNEW By Bunny a.k.a. Sakura Tsuki  
  
Black.  
  
That was all that she could see.  
  
It had been like that for days now. She thought maybe about 3 or 4 by then.  
  
The last thing that she remembered before the.. Blackness, was Li-kun telling her to take the cloud card. She went home and back to bed. She had had a terrible cold and she just felt worse.  
  
Then.. Then everything went black.  
  
Sometimes, very rarely though, she could see a face. It was only for a few seconds, though.  
  
She could hear just fine. From what she had heard, she was in the hospitable.  
  
She had heard Tomoyo and her other friends, her family, even Meiling and Takashi. She never heard Li-kun.  
  
She wished that he would come. She usually just thought that Li-kun was annoying, but now..now it was.. Different somehow  
  
She could do nothing except think.  
  
Think about how this happened  
  
Would she die?  
  
No. She couldn't die. It was too unbelievable.  
  
She had tried to move many times, yet never had managed.  
  
Now she could hear all of her friends nearby. She could place each voice easily.  
  
"Please!" Cried Tomoyo. "She's my best friend! Isn't there anyway that you can help her?" Tomoyo stood crying.  
  
Rika stepped in. "There has to be some way.." She could hear crying.  
  
Chiharu put her arm around Tomoyo's shoulder. "She can't die.." Sakura heard her say.  
  
"You're right. There's no way it could happen." Naoko reassured her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor said blandly. "Only a miracle can save her now."  
  
Tomoyo looked up. *A miracle*  
  
Chapter 1- Denial  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
Syaoran stood up at the sound of the doorbell.  
  
*Who would be here at this hour* He thought looking at the clock, whose flashing face said 6:00.  
  
He opened the door to see Tomoyo. Tears were streaming toward the girls blue shirt.  
  
He looked at the purple-haired girl's eyes, which were dim with sadness.  
  
"Can I help you, Tomoyo-chan?" He asked quietly.  
  
She looked up at him and spoke. " You can't help me, but you can help Sakura." She said with determination.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"She'll die if you don't go to her." Tomoyo said sadly. "She needs a miracle to live and, to her, that's what you are."  
  
Syaoran looked taken back. " Nothing that I do will help." He said arrogantly. "It's my fault that she got mixed into this anyway. How could I help her?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him in anger. "You're just too selfish to help anyone but yourself! Sakura is in the hospitable, dying, and you won't even go see her." She clenched her fists in her anger. "You know what Syaoran Li? You're a real jerk!"  
  
Tomoyo turned and ran away. Syaoran watched her run away.  
  
*I can't help her Tomoyo-chan. When will you understand that?* *********  
  
Syaoran stood at the hospitable entrance.  
  
*I have to go through with it* He thought to himself gravely.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked inside.  
  
A nurse walked up to him. She was tall with short brown hair.  
  
"Can I help you, young man?" She asked kindly with a warm smile.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura's room please." He said with his usual bland tone.  
  
The nurse led him through many long corridors. He hated hospitables. They smelled like death and were far too unsettling. Finally they reached a door.  
  
The nurse opened it and he stepped inside.  
  
Sakura was just lying there. At first she had just been one more problem in his search for the Clow Cards. Now..now, he couldn't stand to see her this way.  
  
Why had he let her fight against the Cloud card. She had already been sick.  
  
He walked to the side of her bed and picked up her hand.  
  
It was ice cold.  
  
*********  
  
Everything was still black, but now Sakura felt different. She felt stronger.  
  
Only one person could do that to her.  
  
"Li-kun."  
  
The holder of the name almost jumped back.  
  
*Did.. she just say my.. name?* For a minute he could swear that she had smiled.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Syaoran turned around. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Takashi all walked in.  
  
When Tomoyo saw him, she stopped. "Li-kun?" She smiled a smile that said "I knew that you would".  
  
Then, it happened. An alarm went off. Doctors and nurses alike ran in.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened and filled up with tears. Without thinking she grabbed a hold of Takashi's waist. Naoko and Chiharu both hugged Rika.  
  
One of the doctors turned around just as Fujitaka entered with Touya and Yukito. "I'm sorry." He said. "There is no hope now."  
  
Syaoran took hold of Sakura's cold, smooth hand. "I couldn't help you, Sakura." He said quietly.  
  
*No* Thought Tomoyo *That's why you can't help her, Li-kun. You keep denying it.*  
  
Chapter 2- Happiness  
  
Suddenly Sakura opened her eyes, causing all of the onlookers to gasp. She smiled at Syaoran.  
  
Quickly everyone except Syaoran left (assisted by Tomoyo).  
  
Sakura looked up at him. "Did you really expect me to go that easily?" She joked. For once Syaoran laughed with her.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have." They smiled at each other.  
  
*Thank you Li-kun*  
  
*********  
  
Sakura walked out of the hospitable.  
  
She had asked her father if she could come home on her own. There was something that she wanted to do first. She walked down the street and took a left.  
  
She was at Syaoran's home. He wasn't there, but she left what she had wanted to give him.  
  
*********  
  
Syaoran opened his door and stepped inside to find a package.  
  
*How strange* He thought as he opened it. Inside he found the unsigned Cloud card.  
  
*Sakura, if only you knew*  
  
The End  
  
So, how was it? I have to admit that if I were writing it more recently, it would have been better. *shrugs* Oh well! 


End file.
